


Prison fantasy

by piximera



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piximera/pseuds/piximera
Summary: Joaquin gets incarcerated, knowing he's completely alone for a little while Kevin decides to make one of his fantasies come true.
Relationships: Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Prison fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Riverdale kink meme @DW

“What, couldn’t wait until I’m bailed out?” Joaquin joked.

“No, I couldn’t,” Kevin said as he grabbed Joaquin’s jacket and pulled him against the bars, locking their lips together in order to give him a deep and passionate kiss. “I’m so horny,” Kevin admitted when the kiss ended.

“Well, you have to wait a few hours before I’m released.”

“Do I? Haven’t you fantasied about doing it while in prison?”

The look on Joaquin’s face was priceless, especially as Kevin got down on his knees and unbuckled Joaquin’s pants before he could say anything.

“I don’t think we should do this, what if they catch us?”

“Then I hope they will lock me up with you.”

Joaquin might have protested slightly more, but once his cock was being swallowed by Kevin’s eager mouth the only sounds that escaped Joaquin’s mouth was deep groans which filled Kevin with a desire to please him even more.

The fantasy of sucking someone through the bars was better than the real thing, every time he moved too fast he ended up with his face painfully crushed against the bars, which was why he was happy when Joaquin decided to help him by pushing his cock out through the bars and fucking his mouth instead. Kevin loved feeling a cock deep down his throat, he especially loved a cock that filled his mouth like Joaquin’s cock did. Instinctively his tongue moved past his lips, making it easier for Joaquin to fuck his hole. He could feel the saliva as it started running down his chin, dripping down his shirt and onto the floor.

Kevin’s cock was so hard between his legs, and he wished they had privacy and could fuck through the bars, but even though he risked sucking Joaquin off while he was in the cell he wouldn’t risk being caught with a cock up his ass.

Almost as if on cue someone opened the door that lead down to the cells. Instantly Joaquin stopped. Even though Kevin couldn’t see his expression but he was certain he knew the expression of fear which crossed his face right then.

Kevin would most likely have let Joaquin end the blowjob if he didn’t hear that the officer that opened the door was being held back by someone else who asked him a personal question. Certain that their conversation would take at least a minute Kevin grabbed Joaquin’s thighs and pulled him closer until his cock was so deep down his throat Kevin struggled to breathe.

“Kevin,” Joaquin groaned as he tried to push away again, but less determined.

Knowing they were running out of time Kevin tried to use every trick he knew to make Joaquin come.

“Shit, Kevin, I’m going to come,” Joaquin moaned. Kevin would love to say something back but his mouth was full, instead he tried to show him that he loved what he heard by going even deeper than before, even if it was barely noticeable.

Luckily for them both Joaquin didn’t last longer and came deep down Kevin’s throat. Kevin was good and swallowed as much as he could, which was all of it.

The officers at the door laughed, pulling Kevin back to the current situation. Not wanting anyone to see what they had done he tried to wipe the saliva and sperm off his face as quickly as possible. Joaquin took care of his cock and pants, also trying to act normal as the officer opened the room.

Kevin and Joaquin shared a smile just as the officer saw them.

“Kevin, I thought you were told you can't sneak in here.”

“You’ve done it before?” Joaquin asked with his eyebrow raised.

“No,” Kevin replied quickly, knowing exactly what Joaquin was thinking about.

“Don’t make me arrest you for lying Kevin, now get out of here before I tell your dad.”

Joaquin smiled as Kevin rolled his eyes. He was glad that they could at least finish before they had to part again.

“I guess I’ll see you later,” Joaquin said as Kevin tried to hide the obviously hard cock between his legs as he moved past the guard.

“Bye Joaquin, I guess we will finish this later on.” Kevin would have to be a good boy and not touch himself until Joaquin was out, that way his orgasm would mean so much more.


End file.
